Kotodama no Nenju
by doggiearedpuppi
Summary: The hanyou only sighed, tucking her head gently under his chin, breathing in the girl loosely wrapped in the fire-rat fur, her scent and his intertwined.
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

**A/N: **Okay, so here's a piece of work I submitted to LJ's iyfic_contest community for their First Kiss Theme.

Enjoy~

**Summary:** What Kagome thought it would be, isn't always as she expected…

**

* * *

**

She always thought that perhaps… It would be gentle, a soft, languid encounter. The lightest of pressures against each other, the innocent touch eliciting quiet sighs of pleasure. They'd blush for sure, but it would be sweet…

Or maybe it would be wild. A passionate fervor slightly edged with desperation. Hungry and filled with longing…

Whatever it was… it would be theirs.

But never ever in her wildest dreams had she imagined _this_…

"Bring that girl's body to _me_!"

A guttural scream rang in her ears, and she gasped as the sharp claws pierced into her skin, cutting deeply into her shoulders. Her hands fisted in the fire-rat fur as she winced, bracing herself against his body in pain.

_What can I do? What can I do to stop him…?_

She could feel the muscles underneath her fingertips convulse and twist, and she knew that he was fighting: fighting against the spell. And that meant everything to her as she looked up into his blank blood red eyes; something in her heart breaking as she watched his pained grimace, his elongated fangs bared as his head shook back and forth.

Because she knew that he didn't want this either.

He didn't want to be a blood-lusting, mindless machine.

He didn't want to become the pureblood youkai that he had wished for so much before.

He didn't _want_ the power anymore.

He wanted… He wanted…

The idea never came to her; it was more like an undeniable force compelling her forward, urging her on as she pushed herself up. The cuts where the claws were digging into her arms burned even more as she moved, but Kagome hardly noticed, continuing on with her endeavor, uncertain of what she would do. His tear-blurred face loomed closer and closer, and Inuyasha almost seemed to pause for a second as she reached his eye level. He stood there, his whole body shaking, agonized growls hissed between clenched teeth.

Gods, how could she help him?

Then of their own accord, her eyelids seemed to flutter close, and the next sensation she was aware of was the warmth on her lips.

_Inuyasha_…

A hot wetness coursed down her cheeks, but she barely paid any attention to it, concentrating her all into pressing herself desperately to him.

_We want to be together… don't we?_

It seemed like an eternity in which there was no response, but Kagome only clutched his haori all the tighter, more tears falling than ever before.

Gods, please, please, please…

_Please_…

Then an echo of a thought seemed to resonate throughout her mind...

_Ka…gome_…

The responding sweet press of warmth against her lips was so gentle, so careful that it was as if he were afraid of breaking her. It was so different, so opposite from the brash strength and protection his arms held, holding her up, now no longer clutching her but tenderly embracing her. His bangs brushed hers, their hair of silver and ebony tangling with each other, her arms relaxing as the hanyou she knew came back to her.

It may not have been something she thought her first kiss would be.

But it was perfect in every single way.

* * *

Word Count: 530


	2. Power

**Disclaimer:** Will never, won't ever own the puppy-eared hanyou... -sigh-

**A/N: **Written for LJ- Power Theme.

**Summary****: **Just when Inuyasha thought _he_ was the more powerful one…

* * *

It was the tiny gasp that alerted him, the sharp intake of air that somehow echoed in his ears in the still silence. His eyes flicked up, something in his chest tight, a sense of foreboding hanging about in the air, even though he had no idea why.

Then…

Where was Kagome?

A high pitched scream pierced the quiet. His heart seriously felt like it had momentarily stopped. His breath was knocked out of him as blind panic clutched at his insides, zeroing in on the fear-stricken hazel as it fell from his line of vision.

"_Kagome_!"

Then, his pulse lurched to a start, pounding faster than ever before. Everything was an instinctive movement now, an adrenaline powered desperation that drove him forward despite the devastating odds.

He had to make it.

He had to.

But dammit, he _wasn't_ going to make it. He was so far away, and she was already falling, falling, falling…

No! He couldn't fail! Not here, not now…

In a last, reckless attempt, his legs tensed and leaped into the air, an arm outstretched toward the rapidly descending figure in front of him. Her locks of hair danced in the breeze, slipping through his frantic fingers like seams of twirling silk.

_Gods, please… Just let me…_

He strained his hand even further, urged his body to move faster.

But dammit, was it enough?

_Yes_…

His hand found purchase on something soft, and with an abrupt jerk, he tugged it toward him. A warm weight bumped into his chest and his arm went up around to hold it, secure in his grasp.

Relief could barely be registered before the sense of danger overwhelmed him, the cliff walls passing by them in a blur. Wind howled past his ears as he struggled to get a hold of his bearings, wildly searching for something to hang on to. With his free hand, he reached out to dig his claws into the rock, skidding down the cliff wall and finally, coming to a slow stop.

But it wasn't over yet. Tucking the shuddering girl in his arms even firmer in his grip, he ignored the small tremors shaking throughout his own body, and concentrated on scaling the rock wall with his one hand.

One jut of stone, two juts, lift…

Another jut, one foothold, up…

His knees hit solid ground with a grunt, and he paused there on the edge of the sheer cliff, panting, his arm still tight around the miko's body.

"Shit…_shit_…"

This time the trembling came full force, his mind light-headed with profound relief, adrenaline, and lingering traces of fear. Almost roughly, he nudged aside her chin to bury his nose in the crook of Kagome's neck, barely able keep the frustrated growls at bay.

_It's ok… She's alive…_

His ears picked up the whoosh of her shallow breathing, her heartbeat erratically pulsing in the vein at her throat.

_She's alive…_

The soft feel of her body against his, the pleasant scent that he had come to recognize as Kagome's; it reassured him that she was here and well, and not gone and broken…

She shifted in his hold, eliciting a small growl from the hanyou. "Inu… yasha…?"

"You _idiot_!" His voice, rough and raspy with tension, snapped at her, and she flinched into his shoulder. "Who told you to walk so close to the edge of the fucking cliff? Didn't you hear when the villagers warned us about the unstable ground around here? Anyone else with a damn bit of sense would have at least stuck to places that don't have _visibly crumbling cliffs_!"

She sniffed, burying her face deeper into the fire-rat fur. "I… I was just admiring the view," was her muffled, meek answer.

He groaned aloud, at a loss at articulate words.

_The stupid fucking view…!_

"M' sorry…" She sniffed again, and Inuyasha mentally winced as the slight tang of salt and wetness permeated the air.

"Dammit wench…" His anger had depleted like air from a popped balloon the moment the air hinted the pang of tears. "Don't you dare cry…" But the threat held no real weight.

"M' not…" She objected despite her watery tone.

"Keh." And he held her for a while longer, simultaneously offering her comfort as he took the same from her. But the feeling clutching his gut just wouldn't go away, and he gave a silent grimace as he realized what it was.

Unadulterated fear.

Damn, just thinking back to when he had first thought that he wouldn't make it in time…

His stomach gave an unpleasant lurch, and he took a deep breath of her scent to steady himself.

_Kami_, he hated this feeling. Because he knew that if she ever disappeared from his life…

It wouldn't be long before he disappeared as well…

God, he could still remember a time when all he aimed to do was to kill her. Now he couldn't even bear to imagine a world without her.

Just when did she have so much power over him?

* * *

Word Count: 836


	3. Possession

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha's not mine... yet xD

**A/N:** Hehe, a little something I wrote for LJ's firsttweak community a while back. For the Possession Challenge. Enjoy~

_Warning:_ Language and suggestive adult themes

**Summary****:** There are many things that our favorite hanyou are possessive of. Namely of a certain miko. But the thing he covets most of all is...?

* * *

It was without a doubt.

A low, almost inaudible growl thrummed through his frame as his gaze fixed on the two humans a few hundred feet from where he hid in the tree, his golden irises unwavering in its stare from the forest foliage.

How dare he!

He could see Akitoki, the bastard, chatting animatedly with the wench, a goofy smile constantly plastered across his face. Just looking at the pathetic ass, he wanted to punch that grin right off that face…

Inuyasha silently gritted his teeth together when the tinkling of happy giggles reached his ears, the carefree laughs that only came from one wench…

Dammit! The wench, the stupid wench! Why did she always have to be so damn nice to everyone anyway? Didn't she know acting like that would only make her weak and vulnerable? And now she's attracting all these fucking leeches, left and right: Akitoki, Kouga, that "Hobo" bastard from her time…

Ah, fuck! The numbers just keep getting larger and larger…

The soft ping of one of Kagome's contraptions from the future shook the hanyou from his thoughts.

"Hey, it's almost ready." She voiced before turning to attend to the machine, leaning ever so slightly so the edge of her shirt rode up to reveal skin…

Inuyasha's eyes instantly riveted on that piece of skin, and despite his conscience's stuttered protests, couldn't rip his gaze from the half-exposed midriff, not to mention a peek of probably pink undergarments…

Damn, now he knew why he liked those clothes on her so much…

A sharp intake of breath broke the concentration the hanyou had on his peeping show, and his eyes found Akitoki in a flustered blush, staring at the exact place the hanyou himself was staring at a second ago.

A hot, burning rage began to boil up inside the hanyou, a very different heat from the one that burned across his cheeks.

That fucking _bastard_… His lips were already curled back in a silent snarl and his claws dug into the bark in an effort not to charge out of his hiding place. Never mind that he himself had been peeping a moment before, but _damn_ that asshole for daring to do the same…

"Here you go." Thankfully, (or was it regrettably?), Kagome righted herself back up a few moments after, and her shirt once again fell back into place. "Houjo-kun, take it." The hanyou's eyes dropped to what she held in her hand, and his eyes widened to an impossible degree.

No way in _hell_!

Akitoki lips quirked up in a smile as he reached for the cup, "Arigatou-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, a red blur rushed past them and both the cup and the miko were gone.

"Eh?" The young human blinked confusedly and cocked his head right and left, but nevertheless came up empty-handed.

"_Inuyasha_! _What_ are you doing?"

Houjo-kun's head whipped up to see the hanyou holding the cup in one hand, and the miko held firmly against him with his other arm. And the hanyou's previously murderous gaze on Akitoki turned to Kagome.

"No fucking way is he getting the _ramen_ too, dammit!"

* * *

Word Count: 525


	4. Not Like You

**A/N:** Gah, it's been too long. Commitment issues, die. For now, I'll concentrate on one or two projects instead of doing everything at the same time. May or may not see previous projects return :/

But for now, let's enjoy the drabble! Written for LJ's fanfic bakeoff prompt Catch.

**Summary:** Kagome still isn't quite used to Inuyasha's demonic abilities. [takes place when they still don't know each other all too well... Make that not at all.]

* * *

"Inuyasha, watch out!"

The shrill warning made him start, but he managed to right himself midair, coming to light on the ground with barely a sound. Straightening from his crouch, the boy glared balefully in the direction of her voice.

"Wench, if you don't make me fall flat on my face, you're going to make my ears fucking pop."

The girl in question was looking at him wide eyed, her mouth slightly agape. "B-but from that height, how did you…? I thought-"

His scowl deepened, her expression too hauntingly familiar to the faces of all the other humans who had seen him accomplish inhuman feats.

They've always reeked of fear.

"Look, girl." He sneered, "Have you already forgotten? I don't know where _you_ came from, but around here, I'm what you call a half-demon. I'm not some pathetic human."

She frowned, "Now just—"

"In fact," he cut her off, "we're your natural enemy. So it's best you keep in mind the only reason you're not dead is 'cuz of this damn necklace. Got it?"

The apprehension in her gaze was expected, but the determination he saw confused him.

"You wouldn't."

The answer elicited a laugh, short and harsh from his mouth. "Bitch, don't pretend to fucking know me."

A thoughtful gleam came to his eyes, "Even now…

"How do you know," his voice a growl, a hand coming to rest on the soft skin of her neck, claws poised, "I won't kill you?"

"I don't." She admitted, "But if you wanted to, why haven't you done it already?"

His eyes narrowed, his nose searching for the bittersweet scent of fear. There was none.

It wasn't until a few moments later, did he drop his gaze from hers, unnerved.

"Keh."

* * *

Word Count: 291


	5. Red

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, I'd steal his ears. seriously.

**A/N:** I want to dedicate this chapter _XNekoKagsX_ who made my day when she reviewed every chapter! Thank you lots!

Written for LJ's firsttweak Red prompt.

Enjoy!

* * *

All he saw was red these days.

It stained his clothes, splattered across his body in various patterns, smeared across the ground he walked on. Lingering in his mouth like an aftertaste of something bitter, it clouded his sense of smell, and bled in his eyes. It constantly marred his claws, sometimes wet, thick, and dripping and other times, crusting over his hands, dry, black and brittle.

It was never dry for long.

He bathed in red, breathed in red, and _lived_ in red. Red was his world, as it had always been. Or that's what he thought.

Sometimes though, when he was rushing through the trees, and at the times that the scent of metallic sweetness did not overwhelm his senses, he thought he remembered something else. Something that smelled even sweeter than the crimson that stained his claws, something warm and soft that smiled at him in his fleeting dreams. Kind laughter, small hands, chocolate brown eyes…

It left him with a longing and a sorrowful mourning he didn't understand. On those days, scarlet always dripped from his claws. And so his existence continued this way, day and night, where anything he encountered turned crimson on his hands.

Until the day he arrived at a clearing.

There was nothing spectacular about it. It was just like any other clearing he had come across in the other forests he had traveled through. The clearing was fairly large, and while the small animals had already scurried away when aware of his presence; the plant life could not flee, and so the small blossoms swayed as the wind blew across the grass. A vague image, like a memory, flitted past his mind as he observed the clearing, but he couldn't grasp onto it no matter how hard he tried. Growling slightly in frustration, he prowled forward.

He paused in his advance when confronted with a strange brown structure made of wood. Not sensing anything particularly dangerous about it, he took a whiff, and gave a surprised snort when he recognized the scent.

_The well._

Those whispered words popped into his head from nowhere, and he frowned as smudges of various images rushed through his mind. Yellow backpack. Green skirt. Blue lights.

The slight sound of a scuffle of a foot on a dirt floor caught his immediate attention; and he zeroed in on the sound, pinpointing its exact location as he whipped around. It had come from the brown structure. A small hand clutched the length of the wooden ledge and heaved the body up as the back of a young woman was revealed. A human woman…

_Prey._

His stature immediately changed. His body automatically slid down to a crouch, low in the grass.

Prey. How long had it been?

A slow, feral grin spread across his features in anticipation, as some of the filth caking the sharp nails flaked away when he readied his claws. The buzz of excitement that usually accompanied the hunt was gradually beginning to tingle throughout his body. He could see it all too clearly from here; hear her heartbeat pulse, the hum of blood flow through her veins, and the heat from her warm flesh. He stayed there, waiting with a long suffered anticipation as the woman climbed out of the well and took in her surroundings. He let a small growl of impatience into the air when she took too long to notice him, and was rewarded when she spun around, eyes widening as she took him in with a gasp.

_And the chase begins._

Or so he thought.

Yes, the woman's body just screamed surprise and shock, but she didn't flee. His grin went down a notch as she just stood there, her eyes starting to rake over his form again and again as if she couldn't get enough. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. What was the prey doing? Usually when they saw him, they would run in fear. But this one was only staring at him.

"Inuyasha…"

The sound came from the woman when she moved her lips, making something in his mind twinge in response. He frowned, shaking his head. More and more smudges of memory flickered past him, and he snarled in vexation when he couldn't get them out of his head. But it didn't matter. This prey, this human wench was making him hurt and to make it go away, he just had to eliminate her. He didn't care for what stupid human prey had to say anyway. They just screamed.

He set himself to make the kill, but before he moved, she did instead, in a hesitant step toward him. What? Now he truly was perplexed. That wasn't how his quarry was supposed to behave. In fact, the only thing this human did was to act as if she wasn't prey. But if this wench wasn't prey, then what—?

At that moment, the wind blew toward him, a soft scent hitting his nose like a wave as he froze.

He knew— _he knew_— this smell.

This scent, ingrained into his memory, was unforgettable. He recognized it as the one that constantly haunted his mind, as the one that surrounded him warmly in his dreams, and the one that filled him with a hopeless longing when he woke to see that he was still alone, always, always alone. That same ache of despair throbbed in him now, a deep gaping hole that ate him from inside out, as he stared bewildered at the woman that slowly, step by cautious step, made her way to his side, now only about a foot away. And something caught his eye when it slid down her cheek, leaving a trail of wetness.

_Her tears..._

His claws clutched at the front of his tattered haori as he growled in aggravation, the hole in his chest suddenly throbbing fiercely with a vengeance.

_Don't... don't cry..._

He snarled at her when she tried to get any closer, baring his fangs desperately from his hunched over position.

"Inuyasha," a broken whisper fell from her lips as she kneeled on the forest floor, her dark hazel searching his ruby red. "Don't—don't you remember… me?"

This time it was impossible to push back the onslaught of memories at the sound of her pained whisper. They flashed though his mind, flooding the spaces of his head in a jumbled assortment, overwhelming the dark and blank spaces that had been long since forgotten in the frenzies of blood rage. Small hands healing him, a determined face scowling at him, a warm soul fighting alongside with him, kind laughter softening him, her scent enveloping him, accepting him.

"Ka—" His voice, hoarse and raspy with lack of use, was growled though his bared teeth. "Kagome..."

Slight arms came to envelop him in an embrace, and he shuddered once, violently. How foreign this touch was to him, and yet so familiar.

"But…" he managed to pant, even as he breathed in her scent and took stock of her warm weight in his arms. "But Kagome—" Another shiver shook his frame as he held her even tighter, as the dreaded memory came to surface once again. "Kagome died. Naraku— he killed her. She's _gone_." The last word he uttered broke off with a keening growl.

"No." Her answer was muffled into his shoulder. "She's not gone. When the jewel was destroyed, she disappeared back to her time. Naraku missed, Inuyasha. And now…" The woman sighed, her breath stirring his silver locks.

"She's come back."

* * *

Word Count: 1,257


	6. Ball and Chain

**Disclaimer:** Hehe, I would totally make this happen if I owned Inuyasha

**A/N:** Thanks to _XNekoKagsX _and _Bo_ for their reviews! Written for LJ's fanfic bakeoff prompt escape!

* * *

He had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation for it. This whole situation—this _whole day_—made him feel like he was moving in a trance.

Or maybe he wasn't dreaming.

Maybe it was just Kagome. After all, it was _so_ _her_ to sacrifice her happiness for the sake of everyone else's. He's seen it so many times, it'd be surprising for her _not_ to throw her life away for something or another.

Like now.

"Kagome, I know what you're doing."

She turned to face him, and he had to severely remind himself that it _didn't matter_ that right now she'd never looked so beautiful in that pristine white kimono, didn't matter that she was so close to being his, didn't matter— oh fuck.

"Inuyasha?" She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think I don't know." He couldn't look her in the eye. "Look, you can still get away. You don't have to sacrifice yourself. If it's pressure from the villagers, don't give a damn, alright? Just don't—don't feel obligated to me or—"

"It's too late."

Her words hit him like a bucket of water.

"What?" he croaked.

"We've already exchanged vows. There's not much left we can do anymore, right?"

"No," he whispered, even as his heart was breaking. "No, I—I'll talk to Miroku. He'll think of—"

Her hand on his chest made him pause.

"Of some—"

A hard yank of his forelock made him hiss as he met her at eyelevel.

"What," she drawled, "will it take for your fuzzy little head to understand that I _want_ to marry you?"

"But—!"

"If words won't work," Inuyasha could barely keep from twitching as her eyes darkened and the harsh clench in his hair turned to a caress.

"Then maybe action will."

* * *

Word Count: 300


	7. Home

**Disclaimer:** The things I would do to Inuyasha's ears if he were mine...

**A/N:** Thanks to _SkulduggeryGirl109_ for reviewing! Written for LJ's firsttweak prompt maple!

* * *

He held her close, a warm weight firm against his chest, her scent calming and there.

Kagome...

His golden gaze looked down almost tenderly at the prone form in his arms, rarely straying from her face. God, if it weren't for her, then where would he be? Still fighting the darkness in his heart, still alone and shunned, still pinned in Goshinboku—

Even now, he could feel the effects of the tainted shard on his body; the claws on his hands still elongated, the jagged, purple marks still dark on his cheeks. But he kept the purity of her near him, near his beating heart, gradually, if not quickly, chasing the darkness away.

She had gotten hurt._  
_  
He gave her acid scarred legs something akin to regret, a pang throbbing through his chest at the painful reminder.

He had failed her again._  
_  
The hanyou only sighed, tucking her head gently under his chin, breathing in the girl loosely wrapped in the fire-rat fur, her scent and his intertwined.

But for all it was worth, he was glad—glad that she had been there with him._  
_  
A sudden gust of wind stirred the trees, and he looked up for a brief moment as his silver hair tangled with Kagome's dark strands, the brushing of rustling leaves echoing through the forest.

___Maple leaves, _he realized.

___Kaede.__  
_  
The hanyou placed his cheek back against her hair as he strode forward in the direction he'd come to know so well.

Maybe, just for today, they'll make it home safely...

* * *

Word Count: 255


End file.
